


Nameday

by AlphinaudFTW



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Good lord will you stop interrupting him already, Haha no jk, Poor Alphy, Struggle is real, You'll get your moment, frustrations, just do it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 08:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphinaudFTW/pseuds/AlphinaudFTW
Summary: It is the famed Warrior of Light's nameday, and Alphinaud has a mind to gift his closest friend...if only he could keep himself from being interrupted.





	Nameday

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative Summary:
> 
> Alphinaud learns the true meaning of being a Warrior of Light.
> 
> Also, I forgot how Emmanellain talks to Alphinaud, so please bear with me because I'm screaming internally right now.

Alphinaud stretched, hearing soft banter in the other room. Quickly, he fiddled with his tie, readjusting it so that it was straight. 'Twas another day, and the man would live it through once more...Though, that won't stop him from ensuring that his appearance is not - at the least - lousy. Who knows what tasks he'd have to undertake during their time in Ishgard? Quite a few, he wagered, since the whole fiasco with Thordan VII was over. Carefully, he creaked the door open, smiling at the sight of Tataru, idly conversing with their very own Warrior of Light, Saria Airalyth. He stepped into the room as quietly as he could, closing the door behind him as he opted to waiting patiently, as he had business with Saria before he started his day in full. 

Now, he was awfully observant as he waited, spying that Tataru's gaze was not on Saria's face whenever the Moon Keeper deemed it fit to avert her gaze as she spoke. He trailed the lalafellin woman's gaze to the pendant resting on the black tie of Saria's long, red coat. The pendant was attached to a golden spot in the middle of a black choker, and it would share that golden rimming. It held a distinctive, carbuncle shape as red and blue merged into the middle to create purple. The gem was quite spectacular, really, and Alphinaud wagered that it had caught Tataru's eye because of this, yet she said nothing.

At last, Saria waved her goodbye to Tataru, though not before greeting Alphinaud, jolting him out of his daze as he greeted her...and happened to forget what he had intended to do. Tataru jumped in a slight surprise as she hadn't noticed the male Elezen enter, and apologetically greeted him, though he heeded it no mind. As a matter of fact, he had started to space out once more upon Tataru's fixation of the accessory. "What a day..." He murmured, though he failed to notice Tataru cocking her head in slight confusion, brows furrowing.

* * *

Ah, yes, _that_ day. The Fifth Sun of the Fifth Umbral Moon. The day held importance to Alphinaud, though it didn't mark a victory in one of many Ishgardian plights, nor another event of significance that he had personally witnessed. He sat in the main room of the Fortemps Manor, fiddling with his tie slightly before carefully taking a small, gray box from his pocket and adjusting it in his hand. He had been carrying it closely for a few _moons_ now, ever since a few suns after their tour of Ishgard. He had been holding it close since, patiently waiting the day it would hold a stronger sense of meaning.

Alas, he blinked from his daze, his head turning upwards and his vision meeting familiar red wallpaper. He looked back down to the small box, gently tucking it away in its usual resting place before moving to stand. He rolled his neck slightly to work out the kinks, doing a few more stretches before moving across the tile. He opened the door, heading into the hallway before closing it behind him, then began to traverse the manor. He remembered the pathway to the outdoors like the back of his hand, searching for the room he was thinking of. His lips parted slightly when he had reached it, as the familiar, multi-colored tail of the very companion he had hoped to speak with disappeared behind the front door. Waving was Tataru, holding a small brown parcel in her hand.

He took a few steps into the room before he had spoken. "Good morrow, Tataru..." He smiled, though he guiltily hoped the conversation wouldn't last long. He'd have to catch up with her now, as she wasn't slow; one step was enough to send her on her way, and he hoped he'd be able to get to her in time before she disappeared to who knows where. Tataru seemed to light up when he spoke, turning and smiling at him. "Oh, good morning, Alphinaud!" She chirped, though he quickly detected that sly smile on her face and deduced that something was up. She padded up to him, pursing her lips and fake-sulking as she guided her leg to "kick" at the floor. "Hey, can I ask something of you?"

Oh, dear. Of course it wasn't going to be that easy, he inwardly sighed. "Is there aught I can do?" He asked politely, tilting his head to the side and back. She seemed to perk up more at this, and nodded, holding the parcel out to him. "You see, Saria's off to get a few things for me, and I forgot to tell her about the parcel. There are a few things I need to work on at the Forgotten Knight, so I was hoping you could deliver this for me!" She explained as he picked up the parcel. He stared at it for a few moments, resisting the urge to sigh before turning his gaze to the receptionist. "Alright, I can do that...er, who do I give this to?" He asked, to which Tataru seemed to jolt slightly. "Oh, I nearly forgot! Lord Emmanellain asked me to fetch some things for him..." She began, until she chanced to glance at the ticking clock resting against the wall. "Oh dear! I might be a little late! Thanks again, Alphinaud!" She spoke frantically - and quickly - before bolting out the door. 

Alphinaud blinked in a slight shock, as she seemed to be as speedy as a lightning bolt. Nevertheless, he shook it off, glancing back down at the parcel. "Lord Emmanellain, huh? Alright..." He murmured, before walking towards the mansion door and exiting. In truth, his mind had wandered back to when he first obtained the box, from when he had been searching...Alphinaud recalled seeing him there, front and center at the Jeweled Crozier with Honoroit, so that was where he was headed. If he was lucky, the lord wouldn't be busy with something, and he would be able to deliver the parcel quickly and try to find Saria.

'Twas unfortunate, then, that the day would not be so easy. He made his way past the Last Vigil - eyes gazing in remembrance at the small platform by the stairs as his breath hitched, though he pressed on. He'd have to make his way through several flights of stairs, as his mind was racing and he had forgotten the convenience of aetherytes rather quickly. His eyes were quite analytical as he observed his surroundings with intense care, hoping to find some sort of glimpse of either of the two. "Aha..!" He had murmured to himself in his own sense of victory when he spotted the dark-haired lord from his place atop the stairs. Carefully, Alphinaud made his way down as Emmanellain would continue to converse with Honoroit over...well, mayhap Alphinaud didn't quite want to know.

"Lord Emmanellain?" Alphinaud asked clearly, hoping the formal tone didn't sound too rushed. With a "hm?" the Elezen himself glanced up, and then down, at the white-haired boy. "Aha, and the master arrives! A surprise I wasn't expecting today..." Once more, Alphinaud found himself holding back a sigh as he lifted the parcel up. "...Correct? On a different note, Tataru bid me deliver this to you." That certainly seemed to catch Emmanellain's attention as Honoroit waited respectfully at his side. He picked it up with care, gazing upon it before popping it open, taking something out and hiding it within his pocket. "...I forgot I had _that_ addition. Say, would you mind doing a _little_ bit more?" Alphinaud blinked, before he slowly nodded at the Elezen's suggestion. He wasn't about to refuse, since the Fortemps family _did_ offer them refuge, but he couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed. At Alphinaud's relief, neither of them seemed to notice. 

"Wonderful! There's another thing in this parcel," he started to explain as he closed it tight, handing it back to Alphinaud, "could you deliver it to Laniaitte, over at the Sea of Clouds? Oh, don't forget to tell her it's from me!" He chuckled, as Alphinaud awkwardly joined. Honoroit would, too, though Alphinaud wagered it was more at the absurdity if anything. "I will see it done, Lord Emmanellain." He reassured, and thus found himself off towards the Astrologicium, which was close to the airship landing. The _real_ kicker, was that Alphinaud had spotted a glimpse of Saria's coat in the distance, though he couldn't just turn back around. He could feel Emmanellain watching him, so he submitted himself to the task. 

Just one more errand couldn't hurt, right?

**Author's Note:**

> [EXTERNAL SCREAMING]


End file.
